LostClan
by Twitchtail
Summary: There is this clan, LostClan. There are myths and legends told about them in all the Clans. But are they real? Legend has it that they left the forest long ago, so long that no cat knows the truth. Are they real?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not claim ownership of Warriors, it is owned by Erin Hunter. This goes for all chapters. Yadda yadda yadda**

LostClan

A Clan lost in time

There are legends of a fourth Clan, forgotten long ago. They are now known as LostClan, after their original name was forgotten. What happened to this Clan? How did they become lost? Are the stories true, or is it just a story to entertain the young cats, and puzzle the minds of the older?

No living cat knows, and even if NightClan, the Clan of the passed, knows, they won't tell.

Some say there is no need to ponder about whether these cats existed at some point, because they are gone now, and will not come back.

But there are cats who believe LostClan is out there somewhere, waiting to be found.

Chapter 1

I first learned of LostClan when I was a young kit. I would sit in the elder's den for long lengths of time just listening to all the stories and myths of the Clan over and over again. They always mystified me.

I remember one time when I was kit, I ventured out of camp to the edge of our territory to where the elders said LostClan's territory once was. That was one of my proudest moments. I also remember pretending to be a member of LostClan. The legends say they were excellent swimmers. My Clanmates always shook their heads when they saw me swimming in the river, or fishing. They will never understand, I suppose that is how I got the second part of my warrior name.

I am Mistymyth of GrassClan, and I know LostClan is out there somewhere.

I stared into the water, _Wait for it, wait for it_ I thought. And suddenly I flashed my paw out into the water and pulled out a fish. I killed it with a swift bite to the neck, and placed it by my first fish.

"Still caught up in the past Mistymyth, hahaha," laughed a cat, Barktail, from behind me. Barktail is my brother. He believes I am out of my mind, and never misses a chance to make fun of me for it. His antics especially started up a few moons ago, just before we were made warriors. I accidentally slipped on a rock while fishing and landed wrong on my leg and broke it. He was made a warrior while I was stuck in the medicine cat den.

"You're just jealous you can't do this," I responded.

"Ya, like I'd want to get my fur wet catching fish when I can eat prey like mice and voles. You can keep your fish and..." Barktail was interrupted by a cat who emerged from the bushes.

"Stop bickering you two, NightClan knows how annoying it is," meowed Willowsplash, my friend. She is the only cat who understands my love of the water, and while she is rather reluctant when she goes in the water, once she's in she loves it. She doesn't share my thoughts on Lostclan though.

"Not my fault you two are mousebrained weirdos," Barktail murmured as he walked away, mumbling to himself.

"Ya, leave, we don't want you here anyways," Willowsplash yelled after him.

I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, is there any particular reason you came looking for me?" I asked my friend.

"Oh, right. Frogleap was asking for you, and I told him I would look for you."

Frogleap was the oldest elder in our Clan. He was nearly blind and was losing his hearing, but he could jump, even at his old age. He often called upon me when there had been a lack of kits and apprentices visiting, he loved telling stories.

"Ok, tell him I'll be there soon. I want to go for a quick swim before I go back to camp," I told my friend before diving into the water.

**This chapter is rather short, but I promise the next ones will be longer. I promise that soon I will make a list of all the important cats of the Clans. Please review, the lives of these cats depend on it. Helpful suggestions are always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

LostClan

Chapter 2

"Frogleap?" I asked as I stepped into the elder's den.

I heard a cough come from the corner of the den. I looked around and did not see or smell Honeyfur or Ivyclaw, the other elders, and figured that the cough had come from Frogleap.

I padded over to the corner. "Are you okay Frogleap?" I asked.

"It is nearing my time to join NightClan," rasped Frogleap.

"What? Do you need me to go get Nettletooth? I'm sure there is something he can do for you..." I started to say.

"No, stay, I need to speak with you before my time comes."

"But..." I tried to say again.

"Stay!" Fropleap shouted, but it came out as a whimper as he did not have the energy to yell. I couldn't help but obey, so I sat on the ground. He started up talking again. "My time is coming to an end, and I believe you deserve to know the truth. I am a descendent of WhisperClan, now known as LostClan. Many, many moons have passed since the Clan had left the forest. One day the cats had heard a calling, telling them to leave, and so they left with only a voice telling them the way. They sent three cats of their Clan to each of the other Clans, to settle and inform them that one day the clan of WhisperClan would return. My mother's father was one of these cats, he was just barely an apprentice."

"They haven't returned," I stated.

"I know WhisperClan is out there somewhere, lost, unable to find their way home. And I believe you are the cat destined to bring them home, where they belong."

I sat there dumbfounded, all this knowledge made my brain hurt, but it also made my paws tingle in excitement! An adventure! But how could I find a Clan that's been lost for ages. "Why me?" I whispered.

"I believe NightClan has chosen you, at birth, to be the cat to find them. You have always been drawn to WhisperClan, the Clan of the Waters. All that has been forgotten though, living in only me. We are the last cats to know of this, but soon only you will be left."

"But, you said that cat was sent to each Clan, don't their descendents know of Lost, I mean WhisperClan, also?" I was confused.

"GrassClan accepted my father, but that was not the case with the other Clans. DarkClan treated the cat sent to them like an outcast, and she promptly ran away and became a loner. The cat sent to HeatherClan was accepted, but refused to share her knowledge with others, causing the truth to be forgotten over time. The only things left are myths of LostClan, the Clan of the Lost. Please, don't let them be forgotten." And those were Frogleap's last words.

"Frogleap! No, please don't be dead!" I panicked for a moment, but then the realization hit me: he knew he was gonna die, and he had died peacefully. "I promise I will find them," I murmured before I stepped out to inform Nettletooth of Frogleap's death.

I remember watching as the other elders took Frogleap's body out of the clearing. I also remembered the promise I made to him in the last moments of his life. _Frogleap, why must I have such a burden placed on my shoulders?_

I looked at all the cats gathered and sighed. _I'd have to leave all my friends and family and Clanmates to find the lost Clan. _

"Hey Mistymyth!" called Treesky, my mother. She padded up to me and had a concerned look when she realized that I was deep in thought and had a troubled look. "What's wrong?"

I shook the thought from my head and responded, "Nothing, I was just thinking."

"Oh, okay. Well you know that if there is anything bothering you to come and find me, right?" she meowed.

"Yes, of course," I told her. I knew I never would, she never understood me when I did. _Typical parents, _I thought. _Always thinking they can solve all your problems. Little does she know..._

That night I went to sleeping, dreaming of cats wandering aimlessly

"Why do we keep this up, Icestar? We will never find our way home, and you know this," meowed a cat I did not know.

"Birchfire, we will find home. One day this Clan will rest in it's homeland and be happy." Icestar mewed.

As a result of this dream, I knew I had to find the lost Clan, and bring them home.

**Okay, so maybe I lied a little. I'm not good at long chapters and so my promise turns out being a challenge for me. I guess I'll just write a bunch of as long as I can make them chapters. So, for now, please review and like before I accept constructive criticism. **


	3. Chapter 3

LostClan

Chapter 3

I decided I was gonna go hunting with Willowsplash that night, and tell her what I had to do.

"So what did Frogleap tell you the other night? It must have been important for him to request you in his dying moments, not that I knew that at the time," she asked. I was happy that she started this conversation.

"Well, he needed to pass on knowledge to me so that it would not be forgotten forever." I started.

"Oh, what kind of knowledge?" she sounded interested now.

"About WhisperClan."

She was now confused. "Who are WhisperClan?"

"Willowsplash," I began, had had no idea where I was gonna go with this. "WhisperClan is the Clan of the Waters, also known as Lostclan. They left the forest one day, following a voice. As they left they sent a cat to each Clan to tell them that they would return one day. Frogleap was a descendant of the cat sent to GrassClan, he was also the only cat in the forest who still knew the true story of the Clan."

"They never returned," she stated.

I laughed because I had said the same thing. "I know, and Frogleap also said that it is my destiny to find them and bring them back home."

"But, you'd have to leave everyone, your friends, your family, your whole Clan!"

"I understand this, but last night I had a dream of WhisperClan wandering the wilderness, trying to find their way home. It made me realize how important my destiny is."

"I, I understand I guess. But I'll be lonely without you, who I going to urge me to practice my swimming?" she asked.

"I was going to ask you if you'd come with me. I don't want to go alone, and you are the only cat who shares my interest, at least a fraction of it," I meowed, hoping Willowsplash would decided to go with me.

"I, I don't know. What if we were to never come back. And I'd have to leave my other friends and family, and, and, I don't know. I don't think I can."

"Oh, well, I was going to leave the day after tomorrow, so if you change your mind..."

"I'm sorry Mistymyth. How about we continue our hunting."

We returned to camp that night with a mouse, a squirrel, and two birds. It was the first time in a very long time I hadn't caught a fish while hunting, but I felt as though I wouldn't be able to concentrate enough with everything going on in my head and the darkness.

I now had to concentrate on what I was going to tell Sparkstar, and the rest of my Clan. I figured they wouldn't like the idea very much. Or maybe they would, the insane cat from the Clan leaving on an 'impossible' journey finding a Clan that 'never existed.' That would be a story to tell. Just not the true story.

I looked towards the warriors den, where a lot of the cats in the Clan were gathered, likely to go to sleep soon. I noticed Willowsplash giving me a sympathetic look, and my mom looking at me with a worried look, like yesterday. I decided that I would tell her before Sparkstar. _To get it over with, _I told myself, but I knew there was a different reason.

I motioned her over with my tail, and she looked pleased. _She won't when I'm done,_ I thought.

"Yes Mistymyth?" she asked as she padded up to me.

"I need to tell you something," I began.

"Something's been bothering you, and you wish to speak about to me about it outside the camp," she finished for me.

"Well, ya," I mewed and started heading towards the front entrance with my mom following.

I led her to a clearing not too far from camp, the clearing I told Willowsplash about WhisperClan in, and sat down, she did the same.

"The other day, I was talking to Frogleap, in his dying moments, and he told me the truth about LostClan. They left the forest long ago with a promise to return..." As I told her all this, she absorbed it all with no questions and understood everything. "He said it was my destiny to find them, and I believe him. And so I am leaving the day after next."

**Mwahahaha, what is Mistymyth's mother's response? Find out soon! I hope. I'm sure one or two(or more) of you are wondering what her name is, as I have not revealed that. It's Brightmoon, a pretty name for a pretty awesome cat(you'll find out more later) and while you're at it please review, I love reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

LostClan

Chapter 4

As I waited for a response, I noticed Brightmoon was laughing. A silent chuckle kept to herself. I was confused.

"I knew one day this would happen," she meowed. "I just thought it's happen sooner."

"What?"

"You heard me. And I'm guessing that you asked Willowsplash to go with you and she declined."

"Actually, she couldn't make up her mind. But how...?" I asked.

"A mother notices these things, and there was something about you when you were born. A week after you were born, a nasty rainstorm came. It rained for days with no stop, the rain was so much that it leaked through the nursery walls. While your brother complained and snuggled closer to stay warm and dry, you would manage to squirm away and sit in the puddles and actually be happy. I was worried about it at the time, but I now realize that it was a sign from NightClan that you were different and would have a different destiny than the typical Clan cat," my mother mewed.

I was awestruck. All these things that I never knew. My own mom knew one day I would leave the Clan for a greater good and she never even bothered to hint at it. Oh well, past was past I supposed. I wasn't sure how to respond so I stayed silent.

Brightmoon sensed this and gave the idea to go back to camp.

I woke up, and smelled rain in the wind. _Oh of course this happens on a day like today_ I thought. Today was the day I would have to tell Sparkstar about my leaving, and ultimately, the whole Clan. Oh how I was not looking forward to this.

I decided that I would pad straight up Sparkstar's den and tell him what I needed to tell him. As I was outside his den I panicked, but I knew there was no turning back. It wasn't until then that I remembered that he was on of the cats who ridiculed LostClan/WhisperClan. This was not going to be fun.

I took a deep breath and meowed, "Sparkstar?"

I heard a surprised mew come from inside, and the voice of my leader say, "Yes Mistymyth?"

It took most of my courage to respond with, "i would like to speak with you about something."

"Yes? You may come in."

I went in and sat on the ground, I had never been in this den before. I was surprised by it's size, it looked so small from outside.

"You wanted to talk to me?" A voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh right. Well, I spoke to Frogleap right before he died, and he told me that it is my destiny to go in search of the missing LostClan..."

"You're gonna believe the words of a crazy elder and go in search of a Clan that never was and never will be? Are you crazy as well?" he responded.

I knew this wouldn't end well.

I all of a sudden felt an air of calmness around me, I looked at Sparkstar and laughed. "I may be crazy in your eyes, but at least I have the courage to do what I believe to be right."

Sparkstar stopped laughing then, "I see," he murmured, he then looked up at me. "Are you really willing to leave your Clan to on this journey?"

I replied with a simple, "Yes."

"Well then, I believe you should go now."

"What?" I didn't understand the purpose of his statement.

"You said you want to leave, I think you leave now, at once, is that a problem?"

"But, I haven't said goodbye to anyone!" I exclaimed.

"You said you were willing to leave your Clan, now leave."

"No," I hoped my new found calmness and courage would come back to me.

"I am Clan leader and I say you have to leave, we don't want traitors in our Clan," Sparkstar growled.

"But I'm not..." I didn't get to continue.

"You live in this Clan, but you don't follow our Clan ways. You would much rather find a non existent Clan than to stay here and help your Clan live long and prosperously. I label that a traitor."

"I am not a traitor."

It was then that Sparkstar swiped his paw across my face, I don't know if it was on purpose that his claws were unscathed or not, but what he wished to accomplish was accomplished.

I knew this wouldn't end well.

I raced out of his den and out of the camp to the safety of the river, I knew the water would never betray me.

"Wait up!" I heard a cat behind me yell.

I turned around and froze as two cats came running out of the bushes. I relaxed as I realized who they were. "Willowsplash, Brightmoon, what are you doing here?"

"We wanted to know what had happened, although it's easy to guess. Now we have to take a look at your face. Willowsplash, get some cobwebs," my mother ordered.

It wasn't until then that I realized how much my face hurt, I supposed that could be why I wasn't able to smell the two cats.

After I had been patched up some, and had told my story of what had happened with Sparkstar, Willowsplash meowed, "I'm coming with you, I decided."

"Really!" I was happy to hear that.

My mother stood up and smiled. "I knew you would, but it is about time you both started heading out. The sun at it's highest point and you should aim to be well outside the territory before the sun goes down, perhaps just rest in WhisperClan territory." She then turned to me, "I knew you were destined for great things, and I am proud to be your mother." She licked the top of my head before she walked away.

I watched her go as I felt the first drops of the rain I sensed earlier start to fall.

**I know you are all perhaps getting sick of Mistymyth's explaining, but don't worry, this is the end of it. So how do you all like Sparkstar, is he your favorite cat ever? Well, happy reading!**


End file.
